Crazy Christmas Bowl !
by Koizumi Asuka
Summary: Klub american football SMU Deimon mendapat sebuah surat misterius yang berisi suatu tantangan untuk melawan suatu tim american football lainnya, tetapi mereka tidak tahu pengirim surat tersebut.
1. Pemberitahuan yang Menyebalkan

Konnichiwa minna-san! Nama saya Koizumi (nama asli dlm bahasa jepang) saya masih baru di sini dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. OK untuk pertama saya bikin cerita di fandom EYESHIELD 21 dulu. Enjoy this story (^^).

Warning: Harap diingat klw fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, (insyaallah) tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata ataupun di anime/manga aslinya. (^^)

-Happy read & review-

Crazy Christmast Bowl !

By: Koizumi d' GreenErz

…^^^…

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rated: K+

Genre: comedy

Chapter 1: Pemberitahuan yang Menyebalkan

Minggu, (unkwon date unknown month unknown year)

Pagi hari di hari minggu yang cerah salah seorang angota Deimon- Devil Bats sedang asyik membuat 'danau' di 'pulau kapuk' yang sangat nyaman. Sehingga dia tak sadar kalau ibunya sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi. "SENAAAA ! mau sampai kapan kamu mau tidur ?" teriakan si ibu tadi sangat menggelegar bagaikan badai / petir / gempa / suara jarum yang jatuh (?) / bayi menangis / entah apalah itu namanya. Pemuda yang bernama Sena itu segera bangun. "Hiiii, I I iya bu aku sudah bangun" Senapun segera membereskan tempat tidurnya lalu mandi tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Habis mandi menolong ibu, cuci sepatu dan juga baju (koq malah nyanyi lagu 'Bangun Tidur' sih ?). Setelah mandi Sena segera turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan cahayanya untuk sarapan. Saat sedang sarapan, ayahnya memberi tahu Sena kalau tadi pagi ada yang meneleponnya. "Dari siapa ayah?" tanya Sena. "Entahlah ayah tidak tahu, tapi ketika berbicara dengannya ayah merasa sedang berhadapan dengan setan yang kabur dari neraka" kata ayahnya yang wajahnya pucat seperti mayat idup karena habis berbicara dengan 'Tuan H'. Setelah itu Sena menghubungi si 'Tuan H'.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan bernasib sama dengan ayah Sena. "Ke ke ke ke ada apa cebol sialan?" kata suara tersebut "Ng.. e e eh ta.. tadi kak Hiruma neneleponku?" jawab Sena yang suxes bernasib sama dengan ayahnya. "Yes, of course! Aku sedang punya berita penting ! Cepat kesini ! Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu !"kata Hiruma. "Hiiiiiii… ke.. kenapa tid..ak dice..ritakan se..se..karang aja?" kata Sena gagap. "Enggak bisa! Pulsaku hampir habis, lagipula berbicara denganmu yang gagap itu hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidup pulsaku (?). Pokoknya CEPAT KESINI ….!" (suara obrolan ditutup)

Sementara itu di ruang klub american football SMU Deimon…

"Hei manager sialan! Cepat belikan aku pulsa!" perintah Hiruma pada manager sialannya, Mamori. "Hiruma bisa nggak sih kamu gak kasar gitu sama orang lain?" protes Mamori, tapi Hiruma tidak menanggapinya dia malah asyik membersihkan senjatanya."Baiklah kubelikan, mana uangmu?" tanya Mamori. "Pakai saja uangmu dulu nanti kuganti kalau tidak mau aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu"balas Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan buku ancamannya. Mamori udah naik meja, eh salah maksudnya naik pitam. Tapi dia akhirnya menyerah dan (dengan sangat terpaksa) akhirnya Mamori pergi membeli pulsa dengan uangnya yang sebenernya akan dibelikan kue sus.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sena sudah sampai di ruang klub american football SMU Deimon, disana sudah berkumpul semua anggota Deimon- Devil Bats termasuk Mamori yang sudah kembali membeli pulsa. Ha-Ha-Ha bersaudara sedang mengomel kayak ibu-ibu arisan karena mendadak mereka disuruh pergi ke ruang klub disaat hari libur tanpa alasan yang gak begitu jelas. "Huuh… kenapa kita harus susah-susah kesini disaat semua orang sedang libur hanya untuk mendengarkan pemberitahuan yang gak jelas? Sungguh, dunia rasanya sangat tak adil bagiku" kata Jumonji dengan lebay mode: on."Padahal aku ingin menamatkan game GTA ku dirumah" kata Kuroki yang seorang gamer SEDJATI merasa (sangat 21x) kecewa. "Aku malah sebenarnya ingin membeli komik di Deimon Book Fair hari ini mumpung sedang diskon !" kata Togano yang nafsu berburu komiknya sedang menggebu-gebu kayak author kalo lagi liat komik bagus + murah. "Haaaaah benar-benar menyebalkan" tambah Jumonji. Disaat semua anggota Deimon sedang ngedumel gak jelas bahkan author sendiri gak tau apa yang ditulisnya, muncullah seorang malaikat penolong eh maksudnya, setan yang mengerikan dari balik pintu. "Ke ke ke ke terima kasih teri-teri sialan yang sudah mau merepotkan diri untuk datang kesini. Aku punya berita penting untuk kalian semua. Listen carefully" perintah Hiruma. " Hah, apaan tuh? Lissen kerfule? Blum pernah denger" kata Monta yang emang gak bisa bahasa inggris. "Yang bener listen carefully artinya dengerin baik-baik" jawab Sena sambil sweatdropped. "OK kita mulai. Pagi tadi aku mendapat sebuah surat misterius (menunjukkan surat). Ini dia." "Surat dari siapa?" tanya Suzuna. "Entahlah, mungkin cuma orang iseng sialan yang membuatnya" kata Hiruma. Seluruh anggota Deimon membacanya…. Hening…. Masih hening… Lalu… "Haaaah apaan nih cuma surat beginian kenapa harus disebut penting?" tereak Kuroki esmosi mode: on. "Payah max! Surat apaan nih?" protes Monta. "protesnya jangan ke kita donk kan yag bikin suratnya si author " jawab Yukimitsu "kalau cuma begini sih dibicarakan di telepon aja kan bisa" kata Musashi. "Ke ke ke ke tidak apa-apa kan orang tua sialan. Lagipula dengan ini teri-teri sialan itu akan lebih giat latihan" balas Hiruma sambil meniup permen karetnya."Hhhh ya sudahlah".

Mau tahu apa isi suratnya? Ini dia ! (jreng jreng jreng):

Untuk seluruh anggota tim Deimon- Devil Bats diharapkan pada hari ini harus berkumpul di ruang klub american football SMU Deimon untuk memenuhi tantangan kami agar bisa membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah tim yang hebat tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin ya? Karena kami adalah tim yang sangat hebat. BWA HA HA HA HA….

NB: tantangannya ditulis di kertas terlampir

Salam

XXXXXXXX :-P

"ngomong-ngomong mana kertas yang satunya?" tanya Mamori. "Entahlah cari aja sendiri" jawab Hiruma. "?" (seluruh anggota Deimon sweatdropped)

Ha ha ha… gimana ceritanya bagus gak? Garing gak? Gaje ya? Maklum saya masih baru disini jadi blum berpengalaman. Mohon bantuannya readers . Oya isi tantangannya akan dibahas di chapter 2, jadi tunggu saja ya…

Please ceritanya di review (biarpun jelek) (^^) Review MAX !

-Koizumi Asuka-


	2. Tantangan

Warning: Harap diingat klw fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata (insyaallah) tidak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata atau di anime/manga aslinya.

MAAFKAN SAYA karena terlambat untuk meng-update cerita ini! Author bener-bener minta maaf kepada para Readers… m( _ _ )m

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic saya di chapter 1 saya melanjutkan ke chapter 2. Makasih banyak buat readers yang sudah membaca cerita (yang super duper garing) ini baik yang meninggalkan review maupun yang tidak. Kritik & saran yang membangun akan selalu saya nantikan. Sekali lagi arigato gozaimasu minna-san! Baiklah cukup basa-basinya, kita mulai aja ceritanya. INI DIA!

- Happy read & review -

Crazy Christmast Bowl !

By: Koizumi d' GreenErz

….^^^…..

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rated: K+

Genre: Comedy

Chapter 2: Tantangan

Seluruh anggota Deimon sedang sibuk mencari salah satu surat misterius yang "mampir" ke ruang klub mereka atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi surat satunya yang berisi tantangan. "Mana sih surat itu? Susah banget dicari " kata Jumonji. Kurita udah ngos-ngosan mencarinya b'cause dia nyarinya sambil lari-lari buat mengecilkan tubuhnya. "Kalian ini nyari surat gitu aja lama banget" kata Hiruma sambil memainkan laptopnya. "Daripada mengeluh begitu mendingan bantuin kita donk !" perintah Mamori. "Cari aja disana (menunjuk ke sebuah tempat) Kalau gak salah aku tadi menaruhnya di situ". Begitu mendengar perkataan Hiruma, seluruh anggota Deimon (xcept Kurita & Musashi) bersiap untuk menghajar Hiruma tapi kelihatannya itu sangat mustahil sekali untuk dilakukan. "kalau gitu kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih ?" seluruh anggota Deimon meneriaki Hiruma. Setelah itu mereka membaca surat tesebut. Keheningan meliputi para anggota tim Deimon- Devil Bats sesaat ketika mereka membaca surat tersebut… Mau tau apa isi suratnya? Ini dia (jreng jreng jreng) :

Jika kalian ingin membuktikan kalau kalian adalah tim yang hebat sebaiknya terimalah tantangan kami : Melawan tim kami di pegunungan Hokkaido jam 4 pagi sehari setelah surat ini dikirim. Jika kalian tidak datang maka kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. BWA HA HA HA HA….

Wassalam

**XXXXXXXX**

"Suratnya koq sama garing max ya kayak surat yang pertama?" comment Monta. "Iya nich! Siapa sih yang bikin" tambah Sena. "Yaaaah siapa lagi sih kalo bukan si author sialan itu!" kata Hiruma "Hah yang benar saja? 2 minggu lagi musim dingin, masa kita harus kesana pagi-pagi buta? Mana di gunung dingin lagi" protes Togano. "Lagipula kita juga harus latihan kan untuk menghadapi Chrismas Bowl mendatang. Apa tantangan ini penting?" tanya Kuroki. Semua menatap Kuroki dengan tatapan 'tantangan ini-penting-banget'. "Sudahlah anggap saja ini latihan" ujar Musashi. Akhirnya merekapun mendiskusikan tentang strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melawan tim tersebut. "Kalau dipikir-pikir kayaknya pengirimnya adalah tim Misaki-Wolves, mengingat sekolahnya kan di daerah Hokkaido" kata Suzuna panjang x lebar = luas (?). "Hah ? apa! Serigala sialan itu? Cih, merepotkan saja" protes Hiruma. "Katanya tim itu memiliki runningback yang hebat sekali, kalau tidak salah namanya Taiga Kamiya." Kata Sena. "lagipula mereka sudah terbiasa bermain di lapangan yang bersalju" tambahnya. "Ke ke ke ke mau bersalju atau gak bukan tandingan strategiku!" tawa Hiruma yang membuat semua anggota bergidik ketakutan. Hiruma pun menjelaskan strateginya pada anggota timnya.

Dan keesokan harinya seluruh anggota tim Deimon-devil Bats datang ke pegunungan Hokkaido. "Haachiiiiuuu! Disini dingin max!" kata Monta sambil bersin. "Hiiiii yang benar saja kita harus bertanding di tempat seperti ini?" keluh Sena. "Oh ya mana kak Mamo? Daritadi dia belum datang" kata Suzuna sambil celingukan mencari Mamori. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari sampai ngos-ngosan. "Hah… hah… hah.. akhirnya sampai juga" kata Mamori sambil mengelap keringatnya. Maklum saja Mamori menyusul teman-temannya dengan berlari, di jalan yang menanjak pula! Kasihan Mamori author turut berduka cita. "Kak Mamo kenapa baru datang?" tanya Suzuna sambil mengulurkan sebotol air minum pada Mamori. Dengan refleks Mamori langsung meminumnya sampai habis 1 galon (?), yang melihat Mamori dengan keadaan seperti itu cuma bisa sweatdropped. Setelah puas minumnya, Mamori lalu menceritakan alasan kenapa dia terlambat datang kesana. "Sebelum datang kesini aku pergi ke ruang klub untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan" ujar Mamori. Sebenarnya dalam pernyataannya itu dia ingin menambahkan 'atas suruhan Hiruma' tetapi belum sempat mengatakannya, Hiruma sudah memberinya deathglare. "Lalu dibawah pintu ruang klub terselip surat ini (menyerahkan surat)" lanjutnya. Beberapa anggota Deimon membacanya termasuk Hiruma. Ketika membaca surat tersebut, ada bermacam-macam expressi yang diungkapkan lewat wajah-wajah tak berdosa anggota Deimon ini kecuali Hiruma karena dia punya banyak dosa *dibunuh Hiruma*. Jika readers penasaran apa isi suratnya sebaiknya bacalah surat dibawah ini dengan seksama dan dengan intonasi yang tepat (?).

Sepertinya kalian benar-benar tim yang idiot ya karena tidak berpikir panjang saat menerima tantangan kami. Baiklah karena kalian sudah berani menerima tantangan kami jadi kalian harus terima akibatnya.

Kalian harus melawan tim gabungan antara Misaki-Wolves dengan Zokugaku-Chameleons di pegunungan Hokkaido beberapa waktu setelah kalian menemukan surat ini. Jika tidak datang kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya.

BWA….HA….HA…HA…

Wassalam

**XXXXXXX**

"Sebenarnya siapa penulis surat ini?" tanya Sena dengan expressi penasaran sambil ketakutan karena dia menganggap surat itu seperti surat ancaman. "Entahlah Sena aku juga gak ngerti kok siapa pengirim suratnya" kata Monta dengan expressi monyet kebingungan (?). "Aha ha…. Suratnya sama garingnya pula dengan surat-surat sebelumnya" tambah Taki yang berexpressi narsis. "Yang pasti pembuat suratnya itu author" kata Yukimitsu dengan expressi aneh. "Siapapun pengirimnya pasti dia tidak menyukai kita" tambah Musashi yang berexpressi serius. Dan macam-macam expressi lainnya yang diungkapkan oleh anggota Deimon ini.

Mereka lalu segera bersiap-siap melakukan pertandingan tersebut. Tetapi untuk mengisi waktu luang (?) mari kita tengok keadaan sebelum pertandingan antara Deimon-Devil Bats vs Misaki-Wolves dan Zokugaku-Chameleons…

"Hoi, kenapa kita tiba-tiba disuruh pergi kesini pagi-pagi sih?" keluh Habashira Rui, salah satu pemain dari tim Zokugaku-Chameleons."Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian pergi kesini." kata Megu, manager tim tersebut. "Hhhhh dasar (piiiiiip, disensor maksudnya) Deimon!" umpat Habashira. Hal yang sama terjadi pada tim Misaki-Wolves. "Hei Kamiya, apakah kita hari ini ada pertandingan melawan Deimon?" tanya salah seorang anggota tim Misaki-Wolves. "Tidak, apa kamu tidak melihat jadwal pertandingan kita heh?" jawab Kamiya sambil menunjuk ke arah papan jadwal pertandingan. "Tapi aku gak salah lihat kok! Disini tertulis hari ini kita ada pertandingan dengan Deimon" lanjut temannya yang diketahui bernama Masahiro (namanya itu karangan author lho) itu. Kamiya terkejut saat melihat jadwal tersebut " What the h*ll! Perbuatan siapa ini?" marah Kamiya disertai dengan sumpah serapah yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Sabar dong Kamiya, stei kul and stei calm oke? Jangan marah-marah" tahan seorang temannya yang bernama Fujimoto (karangan author juga). Kamiya akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Tapi ya sudahlah kita terima aja ajakan tim Deimon ini" tambah Kamiya sambil menyeringai * =_= * yang suxes membuat teman-temannya ketakutan. Baiklah kita skip aja yang lainnya ya \(^0^)/ .

Akhirnya tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pertandingan Deimon-Devil Bats vs Misaki-Wolves dan Zokugaku-Chameleons di salah satu lapangan american football di pegunungan Hokkaido. "Sialan! pertandingan ini ternyata diluar dugaanku! Jelas ini tidak sesuai dengan strategi yang kemarin kita bahas!" kata Kuroki. "Se…se..sepertinya kita harus merubah strateginya Hiruma" pinta Kurita yang udah gemeteran. Hiruma berpikir sejenak kemudian dia mendapat ide. "Come here teri-teri sialan! Aku punya strategi yang cocok untuk pertandingan kali ini." panggil Hiruma sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hah? Kak Hiruma tadi bilang apa sih?" tanya Monta. "Kita disuruh kesana Monta…" jawab Sena sweatdropped, dia pasrah aja kalo temannya yang satu ini memang gak bisa bahasa inggris. Setelah huddle beberapa saat sebelum pertandingan dimulai, akhirnya merekapun turun ke lapangan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh tim gabungan antara Misaki-Wolves dengan Zokugaku-Chameleons. Di tempat para komentator juga sudah terdapat Riko Kumabukuro dan ayahnya, Kumabukuro yang datang entah darimana. Karena belum ada wasitnya akhirnya Habashira mengajak tukang parkir setempat untuk menjadi wasit pertandingan tersebut (?). Tim Misaki dan Zokugaku sudah menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan tim Deimon. "Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Kamiya ragu. "Tenang aja, kami sudah berpengalaman melawan tim Deimon" jawab Habashira.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai. "Selamat pagi saudara-saudara saya disini selaku komentator pertandingan ini bersama anak saya akan mengawali pertandingan ini" kata Kumabukuro. Lalu pertandingan resmi dimulai. "SET! HUT HUT HUT HUT!" Hiruma melakukan hut call ketika memulai pertandingan. Play pertama Deimon adalah pass dari Hiruma dilanjutkan penangkapan bola oleh receiver kenamaan Deimon, Monta!. Dengan cekatan dia menagkap bola tersebut tetapi receiver lawan berhasil merebutnya. "Ya inilah dia perang menangkap bola antar para receiver yang hebat!" teriak Riko dengan semagat '45. Sena tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha untuk merebut bola itu tapi dihadang oleh Kamiya dan Habashira. "Mampus loe Sena!" kata mereka berdua. Nyali Sena menciut jadi sekecil semut tapi dia tidak mau menyerah.

Berhasilkah Sena melawan Kamiya dan Habashira? Bagaimanakah nasib pertandingan ini selanjutnya? Strategi apa sajakah yang digunakan dalam pertandingan ini? Readers dapat menemukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya…..

YA-HA! Akhirnya selesai juga deh *bernafas lega*. Mohon bantuannya Readers untuk mereview fic ini ya m( _ _ )m. REVIEW MAX! (wajib review).

-Koizumi Asuka-


End file.
